


Melody

by LilithLeeLynn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLeeLynn/pseuds/LilithLeeLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many difference Altheans and humans share. Their understanding of time, cuisines, and the significance of song, are just a few. After hearing Shiro sing, Allura is shocked to know that song isn’t as personal to Earthling as it is to Altheans and finds herself curious to understand human rituals regarding intimacy. She finds so much love within Shiro, and wants to give him more in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey. This is unedited! I was inspired by a post on Tumblr of Shiro singing in the shower by artist: anaeolist. I decided to push this out and just get it posted. It took a much different turn than I was expecting. I'm playing with the idea that Josh Keaton, the voice actor for Shiro, was also the voice actor for young Hercules in said Disney movie. Josh Keaton sings the song 'I Can Go the Distance', and that's the one I use. This story does contain SEX/LEMON. Read at your own discretion.

It’s an early morning for Princess Allura. A little earlier than most of them, but she doesn’t mind as she gets herself ready for the day. She chooses her standard long royal dress and makes her way down the hall.

Taking pride in her family’s castle is the second most important thing to her, first being Voltron and its mission. An hour or two of lost sleep is nothing, especially after a ten thousand year hibernation. Sleeping almost seems selfish now. Everything needed updating or fixing constantly, as circuits were always shorting out, systems crashing, programs refreshing, or Lance being too rough with the training interface. It was always something.

But Allura takes everything in stride and smiles as she walks down the castle’s halls in the early hour.

She enters the kitchen with a bright mood and makes her way to the ‘food goo’ as Hunk calls it. A picture of his cringing face brings a cheerful smile to her lips. She always did find their human tendencies and nicknames for Althean things endearing. The little things like that made her feel a little less alone in the universe.

After fixing herself up a small plate, Allura reaches for a utensil on the counter and digs into her food. She finishes one bite before Shiro walks through the kitchen door, sporting a black t-shirt, his normal pants, and a damp towel flung around his neck with one hand attempting to dry his hair.

White strands cling to Shiro’s forehead and a water droplet begins its path down the side of his face. It runs slowly down flushed cheeks, which are probably red from the hot water of the shower Shiro just finished, and ends at his strong jawline.

Allura finds herself staring a little too long and quickly gives a “Good morning, Shiro,” before turning around to casually rest her elbow on the side of the counter.

Shiro rounds the opposite side of the island and smiles up at her, “Good morning, Allura,” he says.

Quickly stealing one more glance, Allura smiles back and stuffs another bite into her mouth. She doesn't want to draw too much attention to the fact that she was staring a little longer than necessary at the Black Lion paladin, as she does most days.

She won’t deny that she finds Shiro attractive, but that’s all it is. She is simply acknowledging that he is attractive. Nothing more.

Shiro is the paladin of the Black Lion and Allura respects him as such. 

Allura draws in on herself and begins focusing on the tasks for the day, the sounds of dishes clinking is welcomed white noise. Let’s see, there was the particle barrier shield that she was playing with. She wanted to amplify the crystals with a--

Her thoughts are cut off by Shiro’s quiet singing as he makes himself a plate of breakfast.

_ I will find my way _ _  
_ _ I can go the dista-- _

“Shiro! What are you doing?!” Allura screams. The plate she was once holding, hits the floor with a loud bang followed by the utensil. Allura’s hands scramble to her ears to cover them like her innocence is at risk. The arousing hot prickling in the tips of her ears sends a fire through her bloodstream that she wrestles into submission. 

Startled, Shiro jumps and grabs his heart that almost exploded out of his chest. His eyes are wide with shock as he looks to Allura. “What?! What’s wrong?” he asks with a fright, clearly panicked.

Her face turns a deep shade of red as she blinks in disbelief. Allura scoffs and tries to hide her blush behind the waves of her silver hair. She gives Shiro a dirty look, “What you were just doing,” she bites back, “That’s wrong!”

Shiro pauses a moment to reflect. “What was I doing?” he asks, completely confused.

Allura looks around to see if there are any nearby listeners. The coast is clear. “You were,” she pauses to gather herself and sighs, “ _ singing _ !” she whispers harshly.

Shiro quirks a brow and nods slowly. He readjusts the towel that began to slide from his shoulder. “I sing to myself all the time,” he answer casually, “I was just singing in the shower and I guess I got a song stuck in my head.”

Horrified, Allura covers her face with her hands in embarrassment. “Oh! Why would you share that?!” she yells.

Shiro’s hands come up in a defensive stance as he backs into the wall behind him. “What’s wrong? I don’t understand.” He wants the floor to swallow him whole. Or he could shrink down down and run away to hide like one of Allura’s mouse friends? Anything would do.

“That’s something you do in private!” She says and begins hiding her face in her hands.

“What? Singing?”

“Yes!”

Shiro scratches the back of his head “I don’t understand,” he confesses and tries to laugh off the awkward vibe.

Allura sighs. This needs explaining. Clearly, this is a diplomatic matter that requires delicate handling. “It’s a private thing that one only does in the presence of a person that’s special to them,” she says, trying to remain collected and mature about the conversation. Although, she would much rather hide under her bed from the embarrassment. This felt like ‘The Talk’ she was given by her father when she was a child.

Shiro steps away from the wall and takes a step towards Allura. He holds out his hand like a peace offering, “Well, you’re special to me,” he says. “I don’t see the problem.” 

_ He’s not getting it. _

Allura blushes again and drops her eyes down to the spilled food on the floor. She bends down to clean it, trying to keep her hands busy. “I-Its’s different than that!” she says, “Though I’m flattered to know I’m special.” She places the dish and utensil on the counter and grabs a nearby rag to begin her work on the green food. “But Shiro,” she begins with a much softer tone, “you can’t sing in front of me in the open like this.” Her cleaning becomes a little too forceful as she speaks.

Shiro comes around to the other side of the island and joins Allura on the floor. He gently places his hand on Allura’s and takes the rag from her, the mess practically gone. He meets her eyes and tries to find some explanation in them.

The Princess sighs again, “Shiro,” she begins, “sharing your song with someone is a very intimate thing.” Allura stands up and turns her body away from the paladin, a little too shy to face him. “When there is a beautiful song being sung, it’s a very,” she paused, “ _ sexually arousing _ , kind of intimacy.” She feels herself wince as she says the words, hoping she hasn’t made a total fool of herself.

In a split second the comprehension sets in, and Shiro’s face turns a bright red. He jumps to his feet, leaving the rag behind on the floor. “Oh! No!” he cries out and starts to pull at his hair. “I am so terribly sorry!” he says panicking, not knowing if he should reach for her or run away. “So, so, so, sorry!”

She’s almost more embarrassed for him than for herself. “It’s OK, Shiro,” she says and tries to wave him off, “You didn’t know.” She attempts to look him in the eyes, but fails.

“Allura, no, I’m sorry,” Shiro says and takes a step towards her, “I didn’t mean to offend you.” He places a hand on her shoulder and takes a breath. “How can I make it up to you?” he asks.

Allura tries to laugh it off, “It’s alright,” she says. “I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly to begin with. I was just overwhelmed by it is all. I should have realized our customs aren’t the same.”

Shiro sighs and tries to laugh too. “This is so embarrassing,” he groans, “I’m sorry.” he takes his hand away from her shoulder and places both of them on his hips with his head hung low.

The Princess picks up the rag and places it on the counter top. “Shiro, it’s alright,” she assures him, “It’s not like it was bad singing,” she says without thinking. Her face instantly get hotter again, realizing what she had just implied. 

Shiro blinks once and peeks his eyes up at her, his face blushing in response, “Oh?” he says shyly and casts his eyes back to the floor. Nothing like accidentally turning on the Princess of Althea to make your morning more awkward. 

Both of them are quiet for a second before Allura breaks the silence with an over excited, “OK, I sure am stuffed!” She franticly adjusts her dress and glances around the room to make sure she knows where the door to escape is.  _ Play it off _ , she tells herself. “That’s enough breakfast for me! Off to do castle duties! See you and the others later!” she chimes.

Quickly, she power-walks out of the kitchen, leaving Shiro alone, confused, and slightly intrigued. Once around the corner, she breaks into a run and heads for the control room where she can lose herself in her work and hopefully never be found.

* * *

 

Another restless night.

It had been about two weeks since the kitchen incident with Shiro, and Allura found herself missing the Black Paladin’s company more than usual. He had given her space, never standing close during crowded meetings, or making eye contact. He let her be alone, never mentioning that awkward morning.

Her cheeks grow warm in recollection of it. Shiro’s broad shoulders as he walks in the room, the towel around said shoulders, and the flushed face from his shower. And how could she forget that sweet voice. The mere memory of it sends electricity up her spine where it sparks in her ears.

It was one of many thoughts that buzzed about in her brain as she tried to sleep.

The Princess begins her almost regular walk of the castle’s halls in hopes of wearing down the overactive thoughts running laps in her head. This was normal for her, the dreams, the disturbing thoughts, the loneliness… But it is a burden she must carry.

“Hello there,” she hears from behind her.

Allura spins around to see Lance slowly walking up, his blue robe loosely tied and hands idly tucked in the pockets. The blue lion slippers scuff against the floor as he eventually nears her, then stops.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks with one of his coy and playful looks.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Allura finds her eyes wandering down to her own slippers. She sighs. “Just a little too much excitement today,” her tone is light and polite as she tries to play off her insomnia. One of her hands gestures to her head, “Keeps me up sometimes.”

Lance gives her a boyish smile and moves to wrap his arms around her shoulder, bringing her next to his side. “Let me join you on your walk, Princess,” he says and takes another step with her down the hall.

Allura finds herself falling into step, accepting the company.

Feeling proud of himself, Lance puffs out his chest and takes a breath. “Let’s burn of some of that energy,” he says, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Then I can walk you back to your room, tuck you in, and sing you to sleep.”

Allura freezes in place and jerks out of Lance’s embrace. Feeling defensive, her hands come up to her chest like a mock shield. “I beg your pardon,” she says with force.

Lance steps back, his eyes wide, “What?” he asks innocently. 

_ Sing me to sleep? Really? Shiro must have told him! _

Regaining her composure, Allura straightens her back and holds her head high. “No, thank you, Lance,” she asserts. She turns on her heel and heads back down the hallway from where Lance came, towards the paladin’s bunks, and towards Shiro’s room.

Oh, she was going to let him have it.

* * *

 

There a heavy knocking coming from Shiro’s bedroom door. One that stirs him from his light sleep and drags him to the cause of the noise. He finally fell asleep after tossing and turning for a good few hours, so his mood isn’t exactly the cheeriest at the moment.

The door slides open and through Shiro glazed eyes he can see the silver glow of Allura’s hair in the dim hallway lights. He rapidly blinks his vision clear and feels his cheeks blush. They haven’t been alone since the kitchen, and her coming to him in the middle of the night, alone, did cause a few assumptions to pop into his head. He shoos them away. Bad timing.

She looks upset, fuming really. Her lips are pinched in a tight frown and her usual inviting blue eyes are daggers. Shiro is understanding the expression, ‘if looks could kill’.

As Shiro opens the door, Allura’s eyes quickly scan his disheveled appearance. His comfy pants hang a little too low, revealing a sharp hip bone that runs up to meet a black t-shirt that is pushed up on one side. His arms bulge in the sleeves that are also bunching up towards his shoulders. He seems to be having a restless night as well. She feels a small amount of sympathy for him, but quickly brings her mind back to the matter at hand.

“Princess?” Shiro’s voice is rough with sleep.

“Why did you tell Lance about the significance of song in my culture?” Getting right to the point, Allura folds her arms across her chest as her glare intensifies. 

Shiro, still sleepy and confused, says, “I didn’t.” His gaze drops towards Allura’s shoulders and his cheeks color red, clearly embarrassed.

Beyond frustrated, Allura takes a step closer towards Shiro and yells “Then why is he propositioning me in the middle of the night?!” 

Her voice echoes down the hall and causes Shiro to panic. He pops his head out of the doorway and looks around to see if anyone comes running out of their room. Granted, there is a good deal of space between their rooms, but with the way Allura just yelled, he wouldn’t be surprised if someone heard. Shiro pulls Allura into his room and shuts the door. He sets her down on the side of his bed along with himself and tries to calm her down. 

“OK, what happened?”

Allura can’t bring herself to face him. She draws her attention to the soft white nightlight sitting on Shiro’s nightstand. It casts small shadows on the floor that she finds it comforting to focus on. “I was walking down the halls because I couldn’t sleep,” she begins with an annoyed tone, “then I ran into Lance and he offered to  _ sing _ to me!” Her arms cross back over her chest as she huffs, “It was vulgar.”

Quirking a brow, Shiro tries to piece together the scenario. “Sing to you?” he questions.

“Yes!” The Princess exclaims in a sharp whisper. At least she’s trying to keep her voice down this time.

A lightbulb goes off in Shiro’s head. “As in, sing you to sleep?” he sighs in realization. His head shakes and finds its way into the cradle of his palm.

“Yes, already!” Allura groans.

“Princess, I’m sorry,” Shiro begins and brings his eyes to hers. “Lance was being, well, Lance,” he adds an eyeroll, “and flirting with you.” Shiro completely turns to face her, his hands resting in his lap, though he wants to hold her in comfort. “Though that doesn’t excuse his actions, and he will be held accountable for being obnoxious, it wasn’t intended to be as vulgar as you think.” One of his hands begins to scratch the back of his head, “Singing isn’t the same to us on Earth.”

“Well, then what did he mean by that?” She asks, growing impatient.

Shiro’s face twists into thought as he slowly says, “He was flirting with you…”

Allura’s eyes widen, “So, it  _ is  _ sexual then?” 

“No, well,” he stutters and tries to find the honest words, “what he said could be considered as an invitation…” Ok, that wasn’t the best thing to say.

“Shiro!” Allura exclaims, “You told him!” Her face falls into her hands in embarrassment.

“What? No!” Panicked, Shiro scoots closer and places his hand on the Princess’s shoulder. “Listen, Allura,” he begins with a tender voice, “I didn’t tell anyone. I’m sorry Lance said that to you. I’ll talk to him.” He peeks his head down in an attempt to get her to look at him. “He didn’t mean it that way. He’s ignorant at times...well…maybe all the time.”

Allura sighs a heavy breath and pinches the space between her eyes. “This is all terribly embarrassing,” she mumbles and shakes her head.

Shiro can sympathize. “Please, believe me Allura,” his voice becomes softer as he inches his face closer to hers, “I would never want to disrespect you or make you feel uneasy, none of us would. We’re here to fight and defend the universe with you.” 

She finally looks up to see Shiro’s dark eyes begging for her attention. She didn’t notice how close he had gotten to her. Her body grows warm as their eyes meet, the heat making her lose any anger she had in her.

Shiro smiles and continues, “There’s just these little cultural nuances that we need to learn,” he says. His smile is so genuine, Allura can’t help but want to smile back, and she does. “I can try to explain our world’s side of this, if you’re comfortable with hearing it right now,” he offers.

Allura pulls her eyes away and gazes down to her hands that begin to fiddle with each other. “So, you didn’t tell anyone?” she asks. 

“No. No one.”

She sighs and feels the humiliation begin to weigh down on her. How could she have let this get so out of hand. It was an incredibly intimate act, and she had every reason to be taken aback. Surely, humans had something equal to it. Well, there was only one way to find out.

“Alright, then,” she sighs, yet again. “I am the Princess after all, and the leading diplomat I suppose. I can be open and talk about this.” She tried to channel her father’s wisdom for strength. She knows he could manage this situation and so could she. “But, you should know that things regarding the act of sex are very, _ personal _ , to my people,” she warns.

Shiro nods and absentmindedly licks his lips. “They’re personal to mine too,” he says.

Allura nods, feeling a bit more on level with him. “OK then. Well, maybe we should start with the,” she pauses a moment, her voice dropping to a whisper, “ _ singing, _ topic.” 

Shiro laughs. “I don’t think anyone is going to hear you. You don’t have to whisper it,” he teases.

Allura clears her throat and tries to maintain her composure, “It’s a very personal and intimate thing to even talk about,” she says. What she is about to share with him is something so private that most Altheans never discuss it outside of the room of their lovers. She only hopes Shiro can understand that.

Shiro nods again. “I’m sorry,” he says respectfully, “We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”

She waves him off and straightens herself up again, fidgeting on the bed to find the right position. “No, it’s alright,” she assures, “I can do it. Just, be patient with me.”

Shiro locks eyes with her, his expression completely honest. “Of course, Princess,” he says in a way that makes Allura’s heart pound a little more.

She blushes and cocks her head to the side. “Please tell me about, singing, on your world,” she says, trying to get the conversation rolling.

Shiro’s fingers come to his chin and tap on his lips in thought. He’s quiet for a moment, carefully stringing together his words. “Music and song are everywhere,” he begins, “There are musicians, singers, choirs-”

“What’s a choir?” She cuts him off.

He smiles, amused by her curiosity. “A choir is a group of people that sing together.”

Her eyes widen in shock, “They all do it together?”

His smile grows so much it forces his eyes shut. “Yes,” he chuckles out, “they harmonize and sing together.”

Allura pauses to digest the information. “On Althea, one would only sing in the presence of a single person. You would sing together and your combined song would, um,” she stumbles with her words before finding the right one, _ “fuel _ , the passion…” she trails off and lets her eyes do the same. It really was difficult to look at him knowing what his singing voice sounded like. 

Shiro clears his throat and blushes a little more. He is doing that a lot lately around her. “I see…” he mumbles. “Well, singing can be a powerful instrument in expression. You can express your feelings through singing!” This seemed like a good turn in the conversation. “Anything that you can’t say, you can say with a song.” Shiro’s eyes cloud over a little as his smile drops, “Singing helped me get through a lot of hard times in my life,” he confesses, “I grew up valuing the power of music and song.”

Allura smiles, loving the passion she heard as Shiro spoke. “I didn’t realize what it meant to you. I guess song can be a beautiful thing to your people as well.” 

Shiro only nods and he continues to say whatever comes to mind. “I remember when I was little, my mother would sing to me when I was scared. When she sang to me, I felt all my fears melt away, as if her voice was a beacon of light to chase away the darkness.” His tone becomes gruff, “I still sing that song to myself when I’m scared.” His pause is drawn out, “I remember singing it when I was a prisoner of Zarkon.”

Allura remains silent and watches Shiro’s expression closely.

“Singing can be personal,” he says softly. “It can be a form of emotions, love, and intimacy, similar to the way it can be with your people.” He quickly changes back to his smile and follows it with a gentle laugh. “But, it doesn’t give us  _ satisfaction  _ the same way.” He tacks on, “Although, I’m sure there are people on my world who would disagree with me.”

Feeling her chest heave a heavy sigh, Allura places her hand over her heart as if she wanted to keep Shiro’s story safe within it forever. She smiles at him and places her free hand atop his on his lap. “Thank you for sharing that story with me, Shiro. I’m touched.” She truly means it. She feels thankful for the trust Shiro just placed with her.

A fresh wave of heat prickles on the man’s cheeks. Damn, he’s turning red again. “It’s nothing, really,” he says, “Everyone’s mom sang to them.” He enjoys the feeling of her hand on his a little too much and doesn’t make a move to take it away.

She leaves her hand there on his, the contact makes her feel safe. She wants to return the favor. “I want to share a story with you now.” Her fingers slowly spread and begin to curl around his.

“OK.” Shiro nervously says, noticing how Allura’s hand is moving along his.

“The first time I ever heard another’s song was wh--”

Shiro removes his hand from hers and shakes his head. “Princess,” he says formally, reverting back to his status as Black Paladin. “You don’t have to share that with me.” His voice is distant and a little dismissive.

Allura recoils her hand as well, sensing the rejection. “I’m sorry!” she bursts out, “I didn’t mean to offend you!” Her tone drops to match Shiro’s, “I only wanted to share a personal experience with song, the way you did.”

Shiro’s eyes soften, “But, this story you’re about to share with me has a different feeling connected to it than mine does,” he clarifies. His hand goes back to hers on her lap, “Please, don’t feel obligated to share just because I did.”

She can’t understand how Shiro can be so concerned with others all the time and never about himself. She is in awe at how much he cares for her comfort, her safety. “No, I want to,” she says honestly, “I trust you, Shiro. I know you won’t abuse it.” Fueled by her confidence, she finally meets Shiro’s eyes on her own.

Shiro is moved by her confession and gives her a soft nod. “Thank you, Allura. If you’re comfortable with it, then I can be too.” His hand gives hers a gentle squeeze and remains there until signaled otherwise.

The Princess is silent for a moment, biting her bottom lip and tangling her fingers with Shiro’s. “The first time I heard another person’s song was when I was out in the forest behind my family’s castle on Althea.” She seems to drift off in memory, as if transporting herself to that moment in time. She is lost in the story, and Shiro find himself watching the curves of her mouth as she speaks. “I was simply wandering, lost in thought and enjoying the scenery of the forest and the animals that lived there, when there was this young woman by one of the trees.”

Shiro gulps, “A-a another woman?” he stutters with a blush. 

Allura smiles more to herself than him. “Yes,” she says in a breath, “She was beautiful.” She pauses another moment and lets her eyes flutter shut. “She asked me to follow her and I did. She kissed me, and then started to sing. She sang this enchanting melody right next to my ear, and I felt my entire body grow warm and fuzzy. My heart swelled up and I thought it would burst, I was so moved. I tried to sing with her, but I never had much confidence in my own voice.” She falters a little but continues her story, “But, she made me feel like that didn’t matter. Her voice inspired me to be proud, to sing louder. And I did.” Allura turns to face Shiro with a small smile, “She gave me confidence with her song.”

“That’s a beautiful story,” Shiro says with his mouth hanging open. The image of Allura in a moment of passion makes his PJ pants feel less loose. He adjusts his position, but still keeps his hand in hers.

“Thank you,” she answers back. Allura notices the discomfort on Shiro’s face and leans into him. “Shiro, you’re red,” she states, “Are you alright?” Her other hand moves away from Shiro’s to cup the side of his face, feeling the heat radiate from his cheek.

Shiro backs away, trying to minimize contact at the moment. “Yes! I’m alright!” he declares.

“Are you certain?” She leans in closer. Her hand goes back to his face and rests on his forehead to check his temperature.

Shiro sighs, admitting to himself that he should be honest with her after what they just shared. “No, I’m not,” he says, “I mean, I am-fine, that is. It’s just…” he trails off and takes a breath to regain himself. “Are you…?” he lost his composure again and internally hits himself.

“Am I what?” she asks with a brow quirked in confusion.

Shiro swallows his nerves.  _ Just ask! _ He yells to himself. “Are you a lesbian?” the question comes out a little more aggressive than intended and Shiro finds himself back peddling. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” he panics, “I just didn’t know.”  _ Smooth, Shiro. _

Allura blinks a few times before asking, “What’s a lez-bean?”

_ Of course she won’t know that word, _ Shiro’s internal self says. “Lesbian,” he corrects. “It’s a woman who find other women attractive and wants to pursue romantic relations with them.”

Taking a moment to process, Allura’s eyes roll up in thought. “I don’t believe I fully understand,” she says. “Don’t you find women attractive, Shiro?”

He fails at letting his eyes dance down her body at the question, his mouth slightly agape, “Yes,” he answers with a squeak.

“Then are you a lez-bean?”

Leave it to Allura to lighten the mood. Shiro laughs and smiles at the Princess, “Lesbian,” he corrects once more, “And no.” Shiro notices his smile spark one on Allura’s lips as well, which makes his grow even more. “It refers to only women who are attracted to other women,” he explains.

“Interesting,” Allura says. “On Althea, one chooses anyone to be their partner regardless of sex. No one has ‘preferences’,” she shrugs a little at the idea. “Only when you choose to procreate do you seek out someone of the opposite sex.” She pauses a moment to think of her question, “Is that not how it is on your world?”

“Well, I guess, sort of,” Shiro says, “we just have labels for it.”

“Interesting.”

They share a moment of quiet in the room. Both not quite knowing where to go next. Shiro reminds himself that he is still holding Allura’s hand in her lap, the warm proximity of the rest of her body sending goosebumps to pepper his skin.

“Shiro?” Allura asks breaking him from his trance.

He jumps at her question, “Yes?” 

“I have another question,” she begins shyly, “I’m genuinely curious.”

Shiro gulps and then clears his throat once more. “What’s your question?” he asks, trying to remain calm and collected.

A small pink tongue darts out of Allura mouth and licks her bottom lip, Shiro’s eyes following the whole way. She feels her heart flutter a bit. “How does it work?” she asks just above a whisper.

Shiro leans in, unsure if it’s another secret she’s trying to share. “How does what work?”

She bites her bottom lip in eager excitement, “Sex with your people?” she asks.

Shiro didn’t know if his face could get any hotter. “Oh, boy! Um, well...you see…” He yanks his hand back, not knowing what else to do with himself. He stutters and sits rigidly tall, fumbling about his words like a young boy.

Noticing his discomfort, Allura immediately drops her grin, “I apologize if I’ve been too forward,” she says. She stretches out her hand and places it on Shiro’s knee. “I’m just struggling now to comprehend how your species goes about it. It was a little naive of me to assume we did it the same way. But I am curious.” She removes her hand and rests both of them in her lap alone this time. “You don’t have to tell me if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Shiro has shown her so much patience and respect that it’s only right she do the same.

Shiro blushes and focuses on his door, giving himself anything else to look at that isn’t Allura right now. “Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about the way Altheans do it too.”  _ Listen to me, _ he thinks to himself,  _ ‘Do it’. I sound like a kid. _ “How about we trade information again?” he asked trying to make the conversation seem more about knowledge seeking than about imagining Allura experiencing human sex.

Allura agrees with a meek smile. “OK.”

Shiro shifts uncomfortably, choosing his words carefully. “Alright,” he begins, “humans are stimulated mostly by touch. Words can be used too, but even the words can describe what is being done. Our, um, intercourse, is very physical.” He blushes a little more, “It’s how we reproduce.” He swallows a heavy lump forming in his throat before continuing. “A penis is inserted into a vagina and the feeling is, well,  _ it’s amazing _ , but, uh, it causes the penis to ejaculate sperm-”

“What’s sperm?” Allura interjects.

“Um, well…” How to describe sperm? Shiro bites his lip in thought. “I guess you could call it half of a human. It needs to meet with an egg in the vagina to make a whole human. Two halves-of-people come together to make a whole one.”

Allura nods knowingly. “Oh, seedlings,” she says.

“Seedlings?”

Her silver hair gleams a bit in the nightlight as she nods. “Yes, it’s what Altheans call our  _ ‘halves-of-people _ ’,” she giggles softly at the label he placed before explaining her side. “The male must release his into the female.”

Shiro returns her nod. “So, we’re not that different after all then.”

“In that regard, no we’re not,” she says. She pauses a moment, her finger tapping slowly on her knee. “I’m still unsure how you pleasure the other person without song,” her question hangs in the air for a second as she searches for the correct wording. “You touch the person? I touch you and the others all the time,” she says.

Shiro waves his hands in the air and lightly laughs, “That’s not the same kind of touching,” he sighs. “Um, well,” he slurs, “there’s also kissing, and stuff.”  _ Oh, God, what am I saying? _

Allura gives him another grin that makes his heart melt. “I’m familiar with kissing,” she giggles and smiles up at him with her blue eyes and wispy lashes. “To my people, it’s an invitation to start a song together.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees, “it’s kinda used the same way with us too.”

Allura fiddles a little with her robe before looking to Shiro again. Having shared all of these things with Shiro, she finds herself feeling completely at ease with him, like he would never take advantage of this closeness they’re sharing, or lie to her. She trusts him so much, and in a way, she needed this time with him to see what she’s always known. Shiro is one of the kindest souls she has ever met. 

“Shiro,” she begins and meets his eyes in the dark room. “Can you show me these touches?” she asks innocently.

Shiro blinks and jumps back to the other end of the bed they’re sharing. “What?!” he asks, his voice unwantingly coming out more like a shriek.

Allura jumps to her own defense. “From what you’ve described I don’t think it will affect me the same way, so we won’t need to worry about reliving the kitchen incident.” She gives him a confident smile with hope to explore and learn something new.

“I, um,” Shiro gulps down his sentence. Sweat begins to form on his forehead which he wipes away with the back of his human hand. He casts his eyes down to the floor. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he mumbles.

“Why?” she asks with a small pout. “I won’t become aroused.”

Shiro can’t bring himself to look in her direction. “It’s not you I’m worried about,” he confesses.

Allura freezes and slides a little farther away from him. “Oh,” she says with a soft voice, feeling a mild sting of rejection.

Sensing her mood change, Shiro tries to give her some kind of solace. “Let me explain,” he urges and tries to turn his body towards hers. “It’s the intent behind the touch that makes it special. They’re usually slower, longer, and in tender areas.” Shiro pauses and lets his gaze leisurely travel along Allura’s body and up her taut neck that flexes under his stare. “If I even touched your neck…” he trails off as his eyes cloud over with an addictive lust that is begging to control him. Shiro feels a spark of life happen between his legs which snaps him out of his trance. He crosses his legs to hide any growing arousal. He takes a deep breath in, then out. “I don’t want to make this an unsafe space,” he says and glances in her direction, feeling ashamed for letting his hormones get cocky. “We’ve established a certain trust here right now, and I don’t want to spoil that.”

Allura’s heart feels like it will almost burst. She shouldn’t have expected anything less from this man. She sends him a tender smile, “That’s thoughtful of you, Shiro.”

Shiro shrugs but can’t ignore the warmth that is bubbling in his chest at her smile. “Believe me, I want to touch you, but I don’t think it’s appropriate,” he chuckles under his breath, more to himself. 

Allura’s keen ears pick up the comment. “You want to?” she asks with a sparkle in her eye and butterflies in her stomach.

His blood rushes more at her excited tone than at the question itself. He sighs and blows a weak raspberry. “Um, well. Jeez. Uh… You  _ are _ very attractive.” Shiro would have to kick himself later for that lovely string of words that just happened.

“Oh, well,” Allura says with a broad smile and blush that she tries to hide behind her hair. “Thank you.” She pauses and finds the courage to answer, “You are attractive too.”

A hot flash races up Shiro’s neck. “Um, thanks,” he mutters and wants to fight down the giddy feeling erupting in his core, but decides to let it run through his veins.

They sit in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other’s company. Shiro looks over at the Princess and feels inferior in her presence, like she’s an angel from the heavens sent to save him from his self destruction. She is backlit by the nightlight, her hair glowing like a halo and lips freshly glossed by her tongue, pouting in anticipation. 

She looks so perfect in this moment. Yet, Shiro can’t help but feel that he has spoiled their bonding by confessing his attraction and desire to intimately touch her. He has placed this obligation on her that has made him feel dirty and predatory.

He frowns a little and sighs. “Princess, I’m sorry if I ruined this moment,” he says, hoping she’ll forgive the tension he created.

“No, Shiro,” She reassures and touches his shoulder. “Don’t be sorry. Beside, it’s I who should apologize. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that. It was unfair.”

He shrugs. “It’s OK,” he mumbles with his frown still in place.

Feeling guilty, Allura tries to brighten the mood. “Well, a deal is a deal,” she says cheerfully. “Are you still interested in hearing about my customs?”

Shiro finds a little relief knowing that she still feels comfortable enough to talk to him. “If you’re still OK with sharing them, then yes,” he tells her.

She carefully slides a little closer to him and let’s her eyes slide shut as she finds the inspiration. She wants to wow Shiro like the way he did for her. “It all starts with a kiss,” she begins and lets herself become lost in her explanation. “One person will start it, and if the other finishes it, then you both have agreed to begin a song. Usually the one who initiates the kiss will set the melody for the,” she blushes a little as she pauses, “ _ intercourse _ , and the other tries to harmonize with them in an embrace.” Her arms loosely wrap around themselves in a mock hold as her eye glaze over with nostalgia. “Our intimacy is not purely physical. It’s the act of connecting with someone so deeply, you can see into their soul. That’s what the song allows us to do. When you sing a duet with another person, you feel this tingling sensation that starts in your ears and radiates down to your toes. Your body becomes hot and all you want to do is turn off every sounds in the world so all you hear is their voice.”

Shiro watches with intense concentration as she sways with every word, as if she was reliving a moment of passion she once shared.

She slows her pace down and smiles to herself in remembrance. Realizing she may have gone a little too far, she clears her throat and proceeds with the scientific side. “If a male and a female are together, then your song must be in sync so both of you can reach completion together to produce an offspring. If too much time passes between the release of the seedlings, then no offspring can form.” She idly scratches the side of her neck. “But if that isn’t a priority then... well, timing doesn’t matter and-you could just, um...keep singing and repeatedly reach completion.”

Intrigued by the idea, Shiro lets his mind wander. “So, you can just keep going?” He quickly pushes away the idea of Allura ready and waiting afterwards, panting and arching into his-- OK! Stop now.

As if seeing his thought, she blushes in response. “If one wanted to, then yes,” she says.

Shiro can only offer a weak nod and stunned, “Wow.”

There’s another moment of quiet settling between them, only this one doesn’t feel as easy as the one before. It’s laced with an underlying tension that is beginning to spark against Allura’s skin.

She notices the sharp cut of muscle of Shiro’s neck and the way his large chest moves with each inhale. His strong hands hold her attention as she think about the things those hands had to do to survive. The battles fought. The cuts and bruised earned. The tears they wiped away in the night.

She thinks of the fear Shiro felt for so long and pictures him singing his song alone in a room trying to bring himself comfort. How she wanted to comfort him now. 

“Shiro, may I ask a personal question?”

He laughs and looks up at her with his deep eyes. “We’ve already been pretty personal,” he says casually, “I don’t think there are many boundaries left to cross. But, sure.” He folds one leg around and rests his knee on the bed with the other hanging off the edge, now fully facing her.

She decides to mirror his pose. “When I heard you singing in the kitchen the other day,” her blue eyes take a moment to scan him. He looks so fragile, yet strong at the same time. Allura wonders how that’s even possible. “What song was it?”

He gives her one of his soft smiles. “It was the one my mother sang to me.”

She licks her lips nervously and leans closer into him. “Can I hear it?” she asks.

Shiro awkwardly laugh and nervously tries to make a joke, “Do you want me to kiss you first?”

“Yes.”

Surprised, Shiro looks over to Allura who is slowly leaning into him. “What?” he panics and sits back a little. “Allura, I don’t think--”

“You said you wanted to earlier,” she asks confused. She begins to back away with a hurt expression. “Did you change your mind?”

_ Oh, Heavens no! _ Shiro reaches for her shoulders and steadies her. “No. Listen, Allura, you are a remarkable, beautiful, strong, woman. But just because I want to doesn’t mean I should. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

In this moment, she wants nothing more than to kiss him. “I promise you, you’re not,” she whispers to him. “I trust you, and I would like to experience something new with you.” Her eyes fall to his lips and watch them press together in a tight line. “Would you like to experience something new with me?”

Shiro isn’t sure if he’s thinking straight anymore, but also doesn’t want to care about that now. “Are you sure?” he asks and his hands slide up her arms to cup her face.

She nods into his hands and says, “Yes.”

Without wasting another beat, Shiro claims her lips with his.

Her lips are soft. It’s a kind of softness he hasn’t felt in a  _ very _ long time. So much of Shiro’s life has been taken from him, stolen by Zarkon, who left his memory scattered on a table like puzzle pieces. In these memory fragments, the stab of despair would swallow him whole and cripple him. He was frozen. Helpless. 

But now, with Allura shyly leaning into him and her warmth radiating against his chest, all he can think about is how soft her skin is. About how she inhales in excitement under his touch and deepens their innocent kiss. She feels so good.

_ She’s just so...so, amazing. _

He’s struggling to think straight, as she smiles into the kiss and her hand somehow managed to find its way onto his shoulder and pull him a little closer in.

Shiro’s hand goes up to meet hers and gingerly removes it from his shoulder to place it in her lap. He’s breathing heavily, and only from a minor kiss. It’s been awhile for him and he wants this moment to last.

He exhales and presses his forehead to hers. “We need to take this slow,” he sighs. His eyes are closed, as are Allura’s, as they bask in the moment.

Shiro’s finger idling weave through Allura’s and rest in a loose hold between them. His fingertips lightly stroke the back of her hand as he searches for the next thing to do. He doesn’t want to push this.

“Shiro,” she says with a gentle tone and opens her eyes,

He opens his in response. His lids are half open in a daze, dizzy from her simple touch and the mere idea of what they were venturing into together. He waits a moment to take a breath and tries to gaze into her stardust eyes, their foreheads still rest against one another. “Yes?” he asks.

Allura glances down at their joined hands, a soft blush spreading on her cheeks.  Her tongue darts along her bottom lips before she asks, “Will you sing for me?” Her tone is timid, but Shiro can pick up on the undertones of playful intrigue. He feels his blood heat up at the implication.

Shiro smiles, and closes his eyes. He leans a little more into her forehead and gives a light chuckle. Allura finds herself doing the same.

Shiro’s hand makes it’s way from Allura’s, up her arm, and to her shoulder where it massages gently. His head veers to the right and his lips begin pecking tender kisses along the Princess’s jawline that lead down her neck.

She giggles affectionately and lets her fingers rake through Shiro’s dark hair, as her head falls back and exposes the taut dark skin of her throat. Each pack tickles and somehow manages to stir a warm brewing in her chest.

She bites her lower lips, “Are these the special touches you were talking about?” she asks.

Shiro smiles, “Only some of them,” he answers with a husky tone that sends shivers down Allura’s spine. It was a tone that hinted at more, but refused to spoil any surprise.

But she wanted him to sing.

“Shiro?” she questions, interrupting his kisses trail down her neck and shoulder. “Will you sing for me?” she asks again.

Shiro plants one last firm kiss on her collarbone and brings his head up to delicately rest his chin on her shoulder. His arm snakes around her waist and pulls her closer into him.

She responds eagerly, her body opening up to his touch and her leg following suit to rest on either side of his waist as he turns her to face him.

He slowly inhales and begins his song.

_ I have often dreamed _ __  
_ Of a far off place _ __  
_ Where a great warm welcome _ _  
_ __ Will be waiting for me

Shiro sings right into her ear and he feels her body tense, then trimble as she releases a breath and her head falls back in pleasure. Her hips involuntarily thrust forward into his, sending a spike of arousal to his groin. Shiro smiles to himself, satisfied with her response, and continues to sing.   


_ Where the crowds will cheer _ __  
_ When they see my face _ __  
_ And a voice keeps saying  _ _  
_ __ This is where I'm meant to be

Allura gives a throaty moan, almost a growl, as her hand grips Shiro’s elbows. Her ears prickle with a heat that causes her sense to go numb as her body temperature rises. Quickly, she shrugs the shoulders of her robe down and fights her arms free from it.

Feeling brave, Shiro lets his mechanical hand ghost up Allura’s leg to rest on her upper thigh under her nightgown. His other hand assists the Princess in the removal of her robe.

With her arms finally free, Allura casts her gaze down to Shiro’s chest and the baggy t-shirt that covers it. Her hands go to his waist and artfully slip under the t-shirt’s hem. Fingertips graze against feverish skin and continue upward till they meet a jagged scar along a rib cage.

Allura pauses a moment and looks to Shiro. It didn’t dawn on her that Shiro might not want her to feel him this way. Maybe he’s sensitive to being seen with his prison scars? Would he feel vulnerable?

Without missing a beat, Shiro removes his hands from Allura and goes to work on his shirt. In one quick motion it’s gone, his scars now visible in the dim bedroom light. They look like dark lightning bolts tearing through a sky and racing up towards his right shoulder at the base of his mechanical arm. 

She doesn’t let her eyes linger on the brutal branding, but instead on the craftsmanship of rigorous exercise and training. The weak light in the bedroom makes each curve of muscle look sharper and more toned. 

Shiro catches onto Allura’s moments of pause. He gives a soft awkward chuckle. “I came back a little damaged,” he whispers and averts his eyes.

“Don’t say that,” Allura says and urges Shiro’s head up with her hands. She searches his bashful face for some hint of ease. She doesn’t see one. “I like you just the way you are,” she says honestly.   
  
Shiro looks back up to her and gazes into those light eyes. In her eyes he can see her sincerity, her gentle smile comforting him more and more with each passing second. He feels safe there in that moment, unjudged, open, and protected. Allura gave him so much by simply looking at him. 

She blushes under his stare, and sheepishly averts her eyes. “Besides,” she begins, “that wasn’t exactly what I was admiring.”   
  
“Oh,” Shiro smirks, gaining some confidence back. He places his hands on Allura’s waist again and leans into her for another kiss, his whole weight behind it to pin her down on her back.

She falls back with a giggle and tangles her fingers in his hair, favoring the white in the front and how it’s similar to hers. The kiss deepens more, they moan into each other’s mouths and sharply inhale through their nose not wanting to break away. Allura spreads her legs wider, her nightgown bunching up under Shiro’s hands as he grinds his hips against her--

“What is  _ that _ ?” Allura’s eyes snap open in a mild panic. She lightly pushes Shiro up and looks down to his waist and around the bed. She felt something hard hit her, but there was nothing around.

Shiro finds her sudden confusion, for lack of a better word, cute. The way her brow furrows makes his smile grow a little more.

He slowly reaches for her hand and holds it in his own. “It’s how a human male shows his,” he pauses a moment to consider his wording, “ _ enthusiasm _ ,” that seems good, “for someone he’s attracted to.”

Allura, still confused, glances down and notices the issue-at-hand standing proudly in Shiro’s soft pants. “Is that it?” she asks.

Shiro nods. “When humans are aroused, a lot of blood circulates, and well...” he trails off and gestures to his erection, leaning back a little to allow Allura a better view. He’s a little embarrassed but aware that this is new territory for the both of them.

Her eyes dart up to Shiro’s and back down to his lap. She begins to timidly reach for the top of his pants, but stops herself in realization, “May I touch it?” she asks.

Shiro gawks a little and attempts to say an ‘OK’ and ‘Sure’ at the same time, but fails. Accepting his defeat, he gives her a nod instead and reverses their earlier position with him now on his back.

Allura crawls over him and hooks her fingers around Shiro’s waistband. With her legs straddling his thighs, she sits up tall and carefully pulls Shiro’s pants down.

The Black Paladin loudly gulps to swallow down the nerves that have been tickling the back of his throat. His eyes widen little with each inch Allura painstakingly slides his pants down. He feels his cock twitch against the tug of his elastic waistband before bopping free and resting against the patch of hair leading to his naval. He quickly looks up to Allura and watches her face.

Her eyes widened in curiosity at Shiro’s length that looked nothing like the Althean penises she was accustomed to. Her hand hovers over him, hesitating to grasp it, but wanting to at the same time.  _ How do I even handle it? _

She gives it an exploratory caress with her fingertips and notices Shiro bite his lower lip.

Allura pauses a moment, “Is that OK?” she asks cautiously with eyes fixed on the man beneath her.

Shiro nervously nods and gives the Princess a quick smile before she gives him another gentle stroke that causes his eyes to flutter shut. He lets out a long broken breath that Allura takes as a signal to continue.

Smiling to herself, she fully grips Shiro’s member and begins to leisurely pump him up and down. “Is this good?” she asks with a seductive voice.

Shiro’s eyes fight to open and watch the scene before him. He pushes himself up by his arms so he can sit face-to-face with the beautiful woman in his lap. He nods again to her question and manages an airy, “Yes.”

Allura leans in and tickles Shiro’s ear with her lips as she commands, “Sing for me.”

Shiro turns his head into her and inhales the delicious scent of her. He smiles into her hair as he moans. “I’ll try,” he says, “but you are proving to be a bit distracting.”

All she can do is grin devilishly at him, and give him a gentle squeeze. Shiro flexes in response and moans once more into the Princess’s hair.

He clears his throat in an attempt to regain control of himself before continuing his song. 

_ I will find my way _ __  
_ I can go the distance _ __  
_ I'll be there someday _ _  
_ __ If I can be strong

Allura moans loudly as her jaw goes slack and her free hand fists Shiro’s hair, her nails scratching his scalp.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Shiro’s hands grow adventurous and lifts the back of Allura’s nightgown to find her bare ass.  _ She’s not wearing anything under this? _ He thinks to himself. The idea of Allura so close and being completely naked in his bed sends a new rush of blood to his cock that twitches in Allura’s firm grip. She’s so close to him right now.  _ I want to feel her, _ his head screams.

Shiro pauses his song and turns his head into Allura’s neck, his nose cradling her jawline. He takes another breath.  _ God, she smells so good. _

He needs her nightgown gone, now. 

Shiro grabs onto the delicate hem of her gown and begins to pull it upward. She lets him, and her hand is momentarily taken away. He’s free from the tortuous touches as the article of clothing is yank over her head and tossed aside. Her hand quickly finds Shiro’s hard cock again and resumes her work, leaving him to fall limp against her shoulder as she continues to abuse him.

Shiro groans and squeezes his eyes shut in concentration. She’s right there, completely naked in front of him. Her soft skin is  _ right there _ ! He needs to focus and not blow it. “Allura?” he mumbles quietly into her neck.

The Princess, still reeling from the wondrous melody, responds to Shiro with breathy moans and trembling lips. The hand that was once combing through black strands moves over to one of her pointed ears and begins to massage the lobe and shell of it. Her eyes roll back as she bites her bottom lip, another moan escaping her.

_ Oh, God. Is that her touching herself? _

She moans again.

_ Shit, it is. _

“Allura,” Shiro groans. Her pace on his dick begins to quicken and if he isn’t careful the moment will be over too soon.

“Hmh,” she moans and glances down at Shiro. She notices his stiff shoulders, scrunched brow, and veil of glistening sweat beginning to bead up on the back of his neck.  _ He’s so tense _ , she thinks to herself.

Allura smiles and brings both hands up to the young man’s face where she angles him up and leans into him. “Relax, Shiro,” she hums in his ear and tinderly bites his lobe.

Shiro growls and holds back a deep groan as he digs his nails into Allura’s hips, then lets his hands roam over her round ass again then up her bare back. “I can’t, Allura,” he says with a strained voice. One hand finds its way into her hair and begins toying with the strand, wrapping them around his finger. “I want you so badly,” he confesses.

The Princess bites back a lustful chuckle and scoots herself closer to Shiro, her hips now completely over his. She can feel the heat coming from his hard cock on her wet lips. “Then take me,” she commands, “I’m a big girl, Shiro, I can handle--”

Shiro suddenly flips her over on her back, not giving her another moment to speak. He uses both hands to pin her hips down in place and watches her hair whirl around and stick to the sweat beginning to dew up on her face and chest. Each silver strand curls and clings to her jaw, neck, and breasts to form a glorious white net around her skin that illuminates her whole body in the bedroom’s nightlight. Her lips are parted mid gasp and eyes are widened in surprise, but her mood is not hindered by the sudden forceful flip. If anything, it only arouses her further. She begins to wrap her legs around Shiro’s waist and ease him down.

Shiro feels Allura’s strong legs snake around him and pull him closer, testing his will to not drive into her. He grabs one of her legs from around him and throws it over his shoulder and positions himself in front of her welcoming warmth.

Shiro releases a controlled sigh, “Allura, I’m really trying to remain controlled here, but every time you-”

Allura rolls her hips against Shiro’s and meets his aching cock with her slick wetness.

Shiro moans and has to harshly bite his lip to regain focus. “That!” he cries out, “every time you tease me I get this animalistic urge to just…” he trails off, almost embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“Shiro,” Allura says softly, “I can assure you, I want this as badly as you do.” She gives the man a warm smile and takes his face in her hands. She tenderly brings him in, and places a simple kiss on his lips, one that promises comfort and love.

Even from a small kiss, Shiro felt his heart soar. This woman beneath him, a royal beauty made with grace and strength, was showing someone like him, affection. Not just affection. This felt like an all-encompassing tenderness that Shiro wants to drown in. He wants to let it wash over him, wave after wave, taking him deep down to the bottom of Allura’s ocean. It will swallow him whole and keep him safe in its embrace. This is something he never experienced. He doesn’t feel worthy of it, or of her. But she is giving it to him. His heart begins to race as his body freezes, unsure of what to do with this numbing, but liberating feeling.

But, he knows one thing. He wants to give it back to her, even knowing that he can’t be enough. He wants her to feel the same sweet kindness that she gave him.This is more than just an exploration of anatomy now. He wants her body to tingle and sigh from every kiss the way his does. He wants her entire being to sing.

_ Sing. _

Shiro finally pulls away from Allura’s lips. His human hand finds its way between her legs and rests in the cradling folds of her flower, his fingertips grazing up and down her skin. His thumb begins to search for her clit, but discovers she doesn’t have one. Then he remembers...

_ It’s my voice she enjoys. _

Shiro slowly slips in a single finger and starts his song once more.

_ I will find my way _ __  
_ I can go the distance _ __  
_ I'll be there someday _ _  
_ __ If I can be strong

Allura’s body arches up at Shiro’s song and feels the tips of her ears begin to prickle with an all too familiar heat. She releases a sharp intake of breath at the cool touch of Shiro’s mechanical fingers gently tugging on her lobe. The contrast is maddening and sends a rush of pleasure to her brain. Her knees drop on both sides, beckoning Shiro’s hand in more. 

Shiro slips in another finger and begins to pump her. He dips his head to Allura’s other ear and sings 

_ I know every mile _ __  
_ Will be worth my while _ __  
_ I would go most anywhere _ _  
_ __ To feel like I belong

The Princess gasps, feeling her body clench and burn for more. “Shiro,” she whimpers, “don’t stop!” Her nails grip the sheets of Shiro’s bed while her other hand fists short dark hair.

Adding a third finger, Shiro smiles and closes his eyes as he focuses on his next piece. He swallows and gives the shell of her ear a quick lick which earns him another hearty moan.

He then begins a melody. One that starts low and dances through notes that take Allura higher and higher.

Her eyes squeeze shut as her jaw goes slack and brows furrow together in a tight knot. Her stomach begins to flip as her toes curl against the sheets. This melody that sings like a symphony of notes, pulses in her ears and coaxes her into a state of welcoming bliss that she never wants to leave. Never has she felt this peace and chaos at once, such passion and emotion in one’s song. There is so much heart in it.

This is the gateway to Shiro. The glimpse into his soul that the song allows. There’s so much fire in it that Allura feels like she’ll cry. “Shiro!” she chokes out.

_ Allura _

He sings her name in a drawn out note, and Allura feels her body surge with a white hot lightning that blinds her senses.

In a flash she feels Shiro’s door open and invite her inside. She sees everything that he is laid out before her. His pain, anger, fear, disappointment… Hopelessness.

But buried beneath it all, glows his happiness, pride, joy, family, and his love.

He has so much love to give, and Allura can feel the pulse of energy radiating from within. It’s trapped by his time in Zarkon’s prison, all his strife keeps it under lock and key. But the love is growing stronger, pushing back, and fighting to be free. Something has sparked a new life within him. His friends, his drive to protect the world from evil, his pride in everyone’s accomplishments…

And her. She sees it and feels the glow from his heart. He wants to give her his love, to make her feel safe, protected, and give her something he thinks worthy enough for her. He doesn’t think he can, but oh, he has! This amazing gift leaves her overjoyed. To have this glimpse inside him, is the greatest thing he could ever give her. She wants to hold him so badly and give him the love he deserves.

Allura’s eyes tear up as she reaches completion with a muted shout that catches on a weak sob she was holding back. Her head whips once to the side as her body twitches and flexes a few moments before going limp under Shiro. 

Satisfied with his work, Shiro looks over to her and watches her heavy pants make her chest rise and fall, her silver hair stick to the sweat on her brow, and her glazed eyes fight to focus on his.

“How was that?” he asks with a husky chuckle, one far too seductive.

Allura completely turns to face him and immediately pulls him into another passionate kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck to lock him into place as her legs retake their original position around his trim waist.

Feeling her eagerness, Shiro returns her kiss with equal fervor and fixes his mechanical arm around her to squeeze her in a tight embrace. He tilts her hips up and aligns himself with her entrance using his human hand.

Allura’s hands roam over her strong shoulders, neck, and back. “Oh, Shiro,” she whispers, and peppers kisses all along his jawline.

They both feel time slow as Shiro slips himself into her.

Her body is warmer than the average human’s, and her muscles feel different than the women he’s been with. But she feels like heaven.

Once Shiro is fully embedded in her he releases a strained moan. Both of his hands rest on either side of her head, trying to steady himself before falling victim to the delicious warmth he currently rests in.

“Oh, God,” Shiro mumbles, “Allura, I don’t know if I can hold back.”

Allura’s hands still cling to the back of his neck as she gazes up at him, focusing on his eyes.

Finding himself lost in the complexity of her stare, he loses all thought and lets his instincts lead him. “You’re so beautiful,” he says without realizing.

Her eyes twinkle with unshed tears and a compassion that leaves him moved to the point of tears as well. He drops to his elbows and brings his face closers to Allura’s once again. With one strong thrust, he begins his rhythm into her.

She holds his eyes with her the whole time, still petting his head and stroking one of his shoulderblades with her delicate fingertips. She pants along with him as he grows closer and closer to his own climax.

There’s so much emotion in her eyes. So much that Shiro is left stupefied. He doesn’t even know how to respond when she says, “You deserve so much love.”

He can’t hold back anything anymore.

Her legs spread further, like wings carrying him as he takes flight and sores to another plane of existence where only she and him exist in this moment for all eternity. Vision goes white as he feels a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine and cause his back muscles to tremble. He moans and tries to bite back a second one as he comes down from his high.

Shiro regains himself slowly and lifts his head to see Allura smiling up at him.

He can’t figure out her expression. Her smile is wide and blue eyes soft with a bright blush spread across her cheeks.

They don’t speak as Allura inclines her head for another kiss, one that Shiro gives to her more than willingly. She gently pulls him down to her side where they continue the kiss, accompanied by tender strokes on bare arms and fingers brushing through tangled hair.

The kiss slowly ceases, finished off by a few final pecks that leave them gazing into each other, slowly processing what they just shared in the late hours of the night. The moment of curiosity that quickly erupted into an intense passion that neither one of them could control.

As they drifted off to sleep in the silence, the shared thought on both of their minds was…

_ I want to give you so much. _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This went in a different direction than I intended. It feels a little unnecessarily long, but thank you for finishing it! It means everything to me!
> 
> I got the idea for this story after seeing a sketch done of Shiro singing in the shower, and combined it with the idea of sensitive ears, like the Ferengi in Star Trek. I also wanted to incorporate the innocence of the first time with someone, and of course, they’re aliens to each other.
> 
> So there’s no misreading into anything, or people thinking ‘Wow, Allura is overacting to singing’ I want you to think about where she’s coming from. To her, song is the equivalent to someone sticking their hand between you legs in a private area. Of course she’s going to freak out, especially when she’s not expecting it. Wouldn’t you? Food for thought.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Please let me know what you think, because I just powered through this and had no idea of where it was going while I was writing.
> 
> See you in Voltron Hell.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr http://lilithleelynn.tumblr.com/


End file.
